An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuit is used to convert a continuous analog signal into a discrete digital signal. One type of ADC is a successive approximation register (SAR) ADC. A SAR ADC typically has a comparator, a successive approximation register, and an internal digital-to-analog converter (DAC). In operation, a SAR ADC performs a binary search on each sample of the analog signal to determine an approximate digital output for each sample. A SAR ADC may include an array of individually switched capacitors in the internal DAC. The array, the comparator, and the successive approximation register are used to perform the binary search.